Marya Meshkov (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Zvezda Dennista | CurrentAliasRef = | Title = | Aliases = Morning Star | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ally of the Pacific Overlords | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly the USSR; Demonica | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former geologist and terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Dann Thomas; David Ross | First = Avengers West Coast Vol 2 87 | HistoryText = Marya Meshkov was a geologist investigating a site in Tunguska, Siberia where a huge explosion struck in 1908. She uncovered glowing fragments, which, over time, granted her superhuman powers. After the dissolution of the USSR, she joined with three others, Dr. Volkh, Mikula Golubev, and Svyatogor, in an effort to avenge themselves on the USA for the loss of the "Cold War." The four took the name Bogatyri after the "Valiant Champions of Elder Days" in Russian Folklore. The Bogatyri attacked and overtook a D.E.W. base in Canada in an effort to set off Dr. Volkh's "Quick Freeze Crystal" as part of Operation: Polaris, a plan to cause the entire continent of North America to be covered with a never-melting ice. Despite the initial defeat of Wolverine and the Avengers West Coast, the heroes rallied and the Scarlet Witch succeeded in destroying the "Quick Freeze Crystal." All four of the Bogatyri managed to escape, but apparently disbanded soon afterwards. Morning Star later claimed that the other Bogatyri had made too many accommodations to Boris Yeltsin, the new leader of Russia. Morning Star next allied herself with Dr. Demonicus and his Pacific Overlords. She, alongside Klaw, was sent to recover the Overlord named Kuroko, who had turned against Demonicus and fled to warn the Avengers West Coast. They successfully returned Kuroko to Dr. Demonicus, and she was brainwashed into serving him again. Morning Star participated in a second successful battle against the Avengers, but she then turned against Demonicus when she learned his true loyalties were to the demon Raksasa. When the Avengers escaped from Demonicus, she joined with USAgent in battling the Overlords. Morning Star convinced Klaw to turn against Demonicus as well, and the entire island of Demonicus was sunk in the ensuing battle. Morning Star left the Avengers on uncertain terms, but not before she planted a big kiss on the surprised USAgent. | Powers = * Self-Propelled Flight: Morning Star is able to fly. * Photokinesis: She can also generate blasts of heat and/or light. A single blast from her has killed a polar bear and knocked the nearly invulnerable Wonder Man unconscious. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Photokinesis Category:Mutates Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation